Tyrion Lannister
Tyrion Lannister is a major character in the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. He is played by starring cast member Peter Dinklage and debuts in the series premiere. Tyrion Lannister is the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister, and uses his wit and intellect to overcome the prejudice he faces as a dwarf. He is falsely accused of the attempted assassination of Bran Stark and taken captive. His imprisonment by Catelyn Stark, even though he is eventually released after a trial by combat, causes the House Lannister to attack the Riverlands and triggers a conflict, which is then escalated into full war by the death of Robert Baratheon and arrest and execution of Eddard Stark. Tyrion rejoins the army of Tywin Lannister, and is shortly after sent by his father as acting Hand of the King to his newly crowned nephew Joffrey Baratheon, hoping he will rein him in. With him he takes a prostitute named Shae who he makes his mistress and comes to love her. Under difficult conditions, Tyrion Lannister holds the city together, strengthens and organizes the city's defenses, and makes an alliance with House Martell. Tyrion is injured during the Battle of Blackwater and afterwards loses his position as Hand when Tywin Lannister arrives to claim it. Biography Background Tyrion Lannister is the youngest son of Joanna Lannister and Lord Tywin Lannister. Tywin is the head of House Lannister, the richest man in the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. The Westerlands are one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms and House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of the realm He is the younger brother of Jaime and Cersei Lannister. His mother Joanna Lannister died giving birth to him. His father and sister blame him for the death.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Tyrion Lannister entry He is a dwarf, causing him problems and persecution. His size has led him to being referred to derisively by various names, such as "the Imp" and "The Halfman". This is mitigated by his intellect and his family's wealth and power. Had an infant with dwarfism like Tyrion been born a commoner, he'd have simply been left out in the woods to die. However, Tyrion was born into a powerful noble House, and was therefore spared. Even though his father doesn't think much of him, he has had the benefits of being raised with wealth and education, and is expected to lead his life as a credit to the Lannister name. He is committed to the good of both his House and, since Cersei married King Robert Baratheon, his family's continued hold on the throne. When Tyrion was 16, he met a wheelwright's daughter named Tysha on the road, apparently the victim of an attempted rape. Whilst his brother Jaime ran off the attackers, Tyrion helped Tysha recover from the ordeal, and they became lovers. They found a drunken, wandering septon willing to marry them and briefly, they lived as husband and wife. That is, until Lord Tywin learned what had happened. Jaime confessed that he organized the incident to make his brother happy, and Tysha was actually a prostitute. As a lesson, Tywin gave Tysha to his guards, paying her a silver coin for each man and forcing Tyrion to watch. By the end, there were so many silver coins that they were running out of her hands onto the ground. Tyrion has reciprocated Tywin's hatred ever since. His two siblings have had positions of respect and responsibility since their teens. When Tyrion turned sixteen (the age of manhood), Tywin Lannister put Tyrion in charge of the drains and cisterns at Casterly Rock. Tyrion brags that the sewage never flowed smoother to the sea. Tyrion spends a lot of time at court in King's Landing to avoid his father. He gets on well with Jaime and his niece Myrcella and nephew Tommem, but has a colder relationship with Cersei and his sadistic nephew Joffrey.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Cersei Baratheon entry He has a fondness for prostitutes and drink, but is also intelligent, cunning, and educated. He also is a kind man who would protect the innocent claiming that he loves broken things. Season 1 Tyrion accompanies King Robert Baratheon's party to Winterfell, but after weeks on the road he leaves the party and rides ahead to seek the pleasures of the winter town's brothels, where he makes the acquaintance of Ros."Winter is Coming" He gives the prostitute a Lannister lion necklace to thank her for their time together."The Wolf and the Lion" Jaime convinces him to join the family for dinner. Tyrion dawdles outside the feast hall, reluctant to make nice with the Starks and his own family, and as a result meets Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard son. He realises that Jon is something of a kindred spirit: "All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." When Tyrion's nephew, Prince Joffrey Baratheon, refuses to pay his respects to Lord and Lady Stark after Bran's fall, Tyrion slaps him three times until he acquiesces. He then breakfasts with his family, where he reveals that he wants to go and visit the Wall - to see it and piss off of it, he says to the laughter of Tommen and Myrcella, before returning to King's Landing. He takes an interest in Bran's fall and how it happened, noting carefully his brother and sister's reactions to the news that Bran is likely to live."The Kingsroad" On the road to Castle Black, Tyrion tells Jon that he likes to read as it keeps his wits sharp, just as his brother's whetstone keeps his sword sharp. Reaching the Wall, even Tyrion is temporarily rendered speechless by the size and scale of the structure. During his stay, Tyrion watches the new recruits train. He realizes that Jon Snow, due to his advantages of being trained by a castle master-at-arms at Winterfell, is acting superior to his fellow recruits, embarrassing them by beating them easily in training. After Tyrion points this out Jon begins helping the others train, earning their respect and friendship. Maester Aemon and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont ask him to use his influence at court to get more men and resources sent to the Night's Watch. Tyrion is sympathetic, but doesn't believe that there is anything more dangerous than wildlings beyond the Wall. However, Benjen Stark's account of life beyond the Wall gives him pause. Tyrion befriends Yoren, a recruiter for the Watch, and they agree to travel back to the capital together."Lord Snow" Pausing at Winterfell on the return trip home, Tyrion gives Bran plans for a special saddle so that he can ride even in his crippled state. He taunts Theon Greyjoy about his family's defeat during their uprising before leaving. Stopping at the Crossroads Inn on the way home, he is surprised to meet Catelyn Stark, and even more so when she denounces him as an attempted murderer and has him arrested by her father's bannermen to face the King's justice. She was told by Petyr Baelish that the knife used in the assassination attempt on Bran was one Tyrion won from Petyr by betting on a jousting tournament."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Catelyn takes Tyrion, protesting his innocence, to the Eyrie. A sellsword from the inn, Bronn, accompanies them and notes Tyrion's wealth and a promise he will handsomely reward any man who aids him. Along the way they are attacked by some of the hill tribes and Tyrion kills his first man, bashing in the skull of an attacking tribesman with a shield. Tyrion warns Catelyn that her sister, Lysa, has become irrational with grief and will try to kill him. She is skeptical, but at the Eyrie Tyrion's warning proves accurate. Lysa hysterically accuses him not only of the attempted murder of Bran, but also of conspiring in that of her husband Jon Arryn, former Hand of the King who died suddenly which Lysa tells Catelyn was one of the Lannisters' doing. Tyrion is thrown into one of the Eyrie's "sky-cells", dungeons which simply open on their fourth side to the open air with a drop of many thousands of feet to the valley below. Tyrion bargains with his jailor, Mord, to get an audience with Lady Arryn. He "confesses" to being a whoremonger and dwarf, but truthfully insists that he is not guilty of the crime of murdering Jon Arryn or trying to murder Bran. He demands a trial by combat as is his right and his wish is granted when the sellsword Bronn agrees to stand as his champion. Bronn defeats and kills Lady Arryn's champion, Ser Vardis Egen. By the laws of Westeros this means that Tyrion has proven his innocence in the eyes of the gods, and he is released from the Eyrie to face the perilous journey back through the tribesman-infested hills. Bronn accompanies him."A Golden Crown" Tyrion establishes some ground rules with Bronn, saying he will pay more money than anyone else who attempts to bribe him to betray Tyrion. They are then surrounded by men of the hill tribes, led by Shagga. Tyrion uses his quick wits and words to win the allegiance of the tribes, offering to equip them for battle and help them conquer the Vale of Arryn in return for their help. Shagga agrees, though he notes that if Tyrion tries to renege on his promise he will cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats. Tywin Lannister's forces have been attacking the Riverlands ever since Catelyn Tully Stark arrested Tyrion. It's not that he cares so much about Tyrion, he explains to Jaime, but because even though Tyrion is the least of them he is still a Lannister, and if they allow one of their own to be taken forcefully, they risk losing the respect of the other Houses. The hillmen deliver Tyrion to his father's army, where he learns that Robb Stark is leading an army to war. Tyrion warns his father that Robb should not be underestimated. Tywin agrees to honor Tyrion's alliance with the hill tribes. When Shagga says they will only fight if Tyrion is with them on the field, Tywin agrees, to Tyrion's dismay."The Pointy End" Tyrion is commanded by his father to lead the hill tribes into battle from the front. Feeling that his father means to kill him, Tyrion retires to his tent, where he finds that Bronn has found a prostitute for him, a girl named Shae. Tyrion attempts to learn more about Shae, but finds his questions deflected. Instead he tells her about his own past with Tysha, a wheelwright's daughter. They married and spent several happy weeks together until Tywin learned of the matter. Tywin had Jaime tell Tyrion the truth, that Tysha was a prostitute that Jaime had paid to make his brother happy for a while. Tywin then gave her a piece of silver for every one of his guards she had sex with whilst Tyrion was forced to watch. Since then Tyrion has never attempted to take a wife or lover, only whores he can pay and send on their way."Baelor" Tyrion leads the tribes into battle, but is knocked out by one of his own warriors' mis-swung hammers just as the engagement begins. Recovering, Tyrion learns from his father that Robb deceived them, delaying their army with a feinting force so the main Stark host can fall on and defeat Jaime's army in battle. With Robb's forces now allied to those of the Riverlands and both Stannis and Renly Baratheon claiming the Iron Throne, the odds have swung against the Lannisters. Tywin risks being caught between three armies, so he retreats to Harrenhal. Tyrion makes shrewd observations about the ominous turn the current situation has taken now that Joffrey has killed Eddard Stark. Grudgingly impressed, Tywin orders Tyrion to report to King's Landing and act as the Hand of the King to try to keep Joffrey in line. Tywin forbids him to take "that whore" with him, but Tyrion defies him and asks Shae to come to King's Landing with him."Fire and Blood" Season 2 .]] Tyrion arrives in King's Landing, accompanied by Bronn and members of the hill tribes. He assumes the role of acting Hand of the King to Joffrey Baratheon, who isn't happy to see him, unlike Myrcella and Tommen. After taking his seat at the small council, he clashes with his sister, Queen Regent Cersei Lannister, over her failure to stop the execution of his predecessor as hand, Eddard Stark. He also criticizes her for allowing Arya Stark to escape, as the girl and her father could have been useful to bargain for the return of Jaime, and now they only have one Stark hostage instead of three. He installs Shae in the Tower of the Hand, in defiance of his father's orders."The North Remembers" Tyrion warns Varys not to underestimate him after the Spider discovers Shae's presence and lets Tyrion know that he is aware of her. During a small council session, Tyrion finds himself the only sympathetic ear to a request by the Night's Watch for aid from the throne. He also criticizes Cersei's lack of talent for diplomacy when she rejects peace terms from Robb Stark brought by their cousin Ser Alton Lannister. Tyrion invites Lord Janos Slynt for dinner and gets him to confess his part in the recent massacre of King Robert's bastards as well as his part in the betrayal of Eddard. After openly noting Slynt's lack of honor, Tyrion has Lord Janos exiled to the Wall as punishment, and installs Bronn as commander of the City Watch in his place."The Night Lands" Tyrion arranges for Shae to serve as a handmaiden to Sansa Stark when she demands more freedom. He tests the loyalty of the remaining small council members by feeding them varying plans to form marriage alliances involving Princess Myrcella Baratheon. He is confronted by Cersei about sending Myrcella to Dorne in a betrothal to the youngest son of House Martell. Tyrion has Pycelle thrown into the black cells for revealing the information given only to him. Varys congratulates him for the ploy to lure out the Queen's informant. Tyrion is also confronted by an angry Petyr Baelish for having been unwittingly involved in the ruse; nevertheless, Tyrion recruits Littlefinger in a plan to convince Catelyn Stark to release Jaime, offering him Harrenhal and the title of Lord Paramount of the Riverlands."What is Dead May Never Die" Tyrion is shocked and furious to find Joffrey orchestrating the public beating of Sansa for her brother Robb Stark's victory in the Battle of Oxcross. He orders a halt to the proceedings, and warns Joffrey to consider his actions more carefully, lest he wants to suffer the same fate as the Mad King. He then escorts Sansa out of the throne room. Bronn suggests that Joffrey would benefit from sexual release. Tyrion arranges for two whores for his nephew but Joffrey forces one to beat the other as a message to Tyrion."Garden of Bones" Lancel Lannister visits Tyrion to demand the release of Pycelle on Cersei's behalf. Tyrion notes the lateness of the hour and traps Lancel into admitting his sexual relationship with Cersei. Tyrion uses the information to blackmail Lancel into acting as his informant. Tyrion reports news of King Renly Baratheon's death to Cersei. She is pleased but Tyrion predicts Stannis Baratheon's imminent attack having assumed control of Renly's men. He tries to discuss plans for their defense but she insists on keeping them secret. He learns that she is reliant of the Alchemists' Guild from Lancel. He visits Wisdom Hallyne and learns that the guild have stockpiled thousands of jars of Wildfire to use as catapult ammunition. Bronn sees this strategy as potentially disastrous because of the volatile nature of wildfire. Tyrion orders Hallyne to answer to him instead of Cersei. He passes a street protest that blames him for the ills of the city, as the people believe him to be manipulating Joffrey."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Tyrion and the court assemble at the shore of the Blackwater Bay for the departure of Princess Myrcella. Cersei remains angry about Tyrion's arrangements for her daughter. She threatens to one day deprive him of someone he loves. As they return to the Red Keep through the city they are confronted by angry crowds of starving Smallfolk. Joffrey is hit by thrown excrement and triggers a riot by demanding that his guards kill everyone in the crowd. Tyrion is horrified when the High Septon is torn apart by the famished crowd. He marshals his guards to lead him to safety."The Old Gods and the New" Once he is safely separated from the riot Tyrion confronts Joffrey for triggering the riot and the war that preceded it, calling him a vicious idiot. He slaps Joffrey when his nephew refuses to listen to the criticism. Tyrion orders Meryn Trant to retrieve the missing Sansa but Meryn will not follow his orders. He is relieved when Sandor Clegane brings her to safety. Cersei confesses that she feels that Joffrey's viciousness might be the price she pays for her sin of incest with Jaime. Tyrion does not know how to comfort his sister in this rare moment of vulnerability but reminds her that both Myrcella and Tommen are kind and gentle. Word that Stannis' fleet is days away reinforces the need to control Joffrey."A Man Without Honor" Tyrion turns to books for insight into siege defense tactics but Bronn warns that the grim realities of a siege cannot be understood from reading. Tyrion affirms the loyalty of Varys and is enigmatic about his plans for the battle but believes Stannis will attack at the Mud Gate."The Prince of Winterfell" Joffrey is keen to fight in defense of the city. Cersei is furious and suspects Tyrion of trying to kill her son. She mistakenly identifies Ros as his lover because of the Lannister pendant Tyrion gave her and seizes the opportunity to deliver on the threat she made when Myrcella left. Cersei has the prostitute kidnapped as insurance against Tyrion placing Joffrey in harm's way. She reveals her ploy over dinner. Tyrion is relieved that Shae is unhurt, vows to free Ros and when the prostitute is taken away, he promises Cersei that he will exact revenge on her. He rushes back to his lover's side and confesses the depth of his feeling for her while warning that they must be doubly careful. .]] Tyrion leads the defense of the city during the Battle of the Blackwater. He commands the defenders at the Mud Gate. He destroys a large portion of the attacking fleet by luring them into a trap; a ship filled with Wildfire and allowed to leak its cargo into the bay. He signals Bronn to detonate the Wildfire using a flaming arrow. Stannis continues with the assault, landing his troops further out in the bay to avoid the devastation of the explosion. Tyrion's initial attempts to repel the attackers are unsuccessful and Cersei has Joffrey withdrawn to the Red Keep, with the King leaving Ser Mandon Moore and Ser Boros Blount of the Kingsguard to fight in his name. Tyrion is faced with increasing dissent from his troops but rallies them with a rousing speech. He personally leads a sortie through the tunnels under the city, destroying Stannis' siege equipment. He is trapped outside the walls by a group of reinforcements and then betrayed by Ser Mandon. Mandon slashes Tyrion across the face but Podrick kills him before he can finish Tyrion off. As Tyrion collapses into unconsciousness a host of Lannister-Tyrell reinforcements led by a man wearing Renly's armor arrives to claim the victory."Blackwater" Tyrion awakens to find Pycelle looming over him. The reinstated Grand Maester gloatingly informs Tyrion that he has been relieved as Acting Hand of the King and moved to new chambers. Tyrion rejects pain relief, fearing that his enemy will poison him. He calls for Podrick to summon his allies, Varys and Bronn. Varys visits Tyrion and regretfully tells him that although his leadership was key to saving the city he will not be recognized by King Joffrey. He also reports that Bronn has been relieved of his command and his tribesmen have taken their plunder and gone home. Varys offers a small consolation; he has brought Shae to see Tyrion. Varys leaves them alone and Shae removes Tyrion's bandages to reveal a scar marring his whole face. Tyrion is self-pitying; she angrily asserts her love for him and begs him to flee to Pentos with her. He says that standing up to the bad people in his life, out-talking and out-thinking them, is something that he is good at and enjoys. He chooses to stay in King's Landing and she agrees to remain with him."Valar Morghulis" Season 3 Tyrion requests his Father give him Casterly Rock, as Jaime gave up all rights of inheritance when he joined the Kingsguard, leaving Tyrion as the next in lawful line of succession. Tywin hatefully spites his son for "killing" his mother in childbirth, and saying that he will never make Tyrion heir to Casterly Rock considering him an abomination and a curse, who would humiliate the family name and turn Casterly Rock into a brothel. As Tyrion leaves, he says if he catches another whore in his bed he will hang her. After Littlefinger is sent off to the Eyrie to try to win Lysa Arryn's hand in marriage, Tyrion is made master of coin in his place, which he finds is not as easy as it seems with Littlefinger having borrowed millions of Dragons to finance the realm. Lord Tywin later summons both Tyrion and Cersei to his chambers to inform them of his plans to wed them off, Cersei to Loras Tyrell and Tyrion to Sansa Stark, who Tywin explains will be heir to Winterfell after he defeats Robb Stark, thus giving the Lannisters a future foothold in the North. In result, Tyrion hesitantly marries Sansa. At the night of their wedding, Tyrion gets drunk and threatens Joffrey with castration after the latter commands him to carry out the bedding ceremony with Sansa. Tywin calms Joffrey and Tyrion takes Sansa to his bedchamber, where he tells her that his lord father has commanded him to consumate the marriage. As Sansa begins to disrobe, Tyrion refuses, insisting that he won't bed her until she wants him to, then he passes out drunk. After his marriage, Tyrion starts bonding with Sansa and lightly enhances his relationship with her. Later, Tywin calls a meeting of the small council where Joffrey happily informs him that Robb and Catelyn Stark have both been murdered at the Red Wedding by Walder Frey. He orders Grand Maester Pycelle to thank Frey and command him to send Robb Stark's head, which he will serve to Sansa at his wedding. Although, Tyrion threatens him yet again before Pycelle can send any messages to The Twins. After the end of the meeting, Tywin and Tyrion discuss the details of what consequences the Red Wedding might have on the war. Tywin reminds him that he still has to impregnate Sansa Stark, but Tyrion assures him that he can't and won't do it even forcefully. Tywin lectures Tyrion on protecting family legacy and that the house that puts family first will always prevail over the family the fulfills the wishes of its sons and daughters first. Tyrion accuses Tywin and protests that he has never done something for the benefit of the family that wasn't in his interest. Tywin tells him that when he was born, he wanted to leave him in the sea and let the waves take him away, and that he instead he let him live and raised him because he is a Lannister. Afterwards, he returns to Sansa, who is in tears having heard of her brother and mother's tragedy. Later, Cersei visits Tyrion and informs him that she won't be marrying Ser Loras. She also advises him to give Sansa children, to which Tyrion responds by asking her how happy is she with her children. Cersei admits that if it wasn't for her children, she would've killed herself, even for Joffrey. She ponders how happy he used to be in his infant years and how much he brought such joy in her life at that time, and that neither Joffrey nor anyone else can take that away from her. Season 4 Tyrion is sent to welcome Prince Doran Martell to King's Landing. As he, Podrick, and Bronn are expecting the dornishman, they spot Martell bannermen coming their way. Tyrion greets them, but they inform him that Prince Doran's declining health prevents him from leaving Sunspear, and therefore he has sent his brother Prince Oberyn Martell to attend King Joffrey's wedding in his stead. They also explain that Oberyn went ahead and entered the city before dawn. Tyrion quickly puts together that he may be at one of Littlefinger's brothels. When Tyrion arrives, he finds Prince Oberyn stabbing a man's hand for singing The Rains Of Castamere. He is introduced to Oberyn's paramour, Ellaria Sand, and asks the Dornishman to talk in private. He asks him why he came to the capital and Oberyn tells him that he was invited to the royal wedding. Tyrion knows he's lying and asks for the honest truth. Oberyn remembers how Rhaegar Targaryen wed his sister Elia, and how his involvement with another woman caused Robert's Rebellion. He tells Tyrion that the war ended with his father sacking the city while "The Mountain" (Ser Gregor Clegane) brutally murdered Elia's children, then raped and murdered her. He orders Tyrion to tell his father that he's here, and warns him that the Lannisters are not the only ones who pay their debts. Afterwards, he visits a deeply depressed Sansa and tries to comfort her by telling her that her brother and mother were good people. In tears, she tells him the grueling details of how they died. Tyrion advises her to stay strong, as that is what her mother would want. Sansa leaves to go to the godswood and she tells Tyrion that she doesn't pray anymore, and instead goes because nobody is talking to her there. Distraught, he returns to his bedchamber, where Shae is waiting for him. She tries to pleasure him but Tyrion refuses. Shae questions him if he's really in love with Sansa. Tyrion says that he doesn't and this time, Shae asks him if he wants her out of the city. After getting no answer, she storms out of his bedchamber, and it is revealed that one of Cersei's spies heard the whole conversation."Two Swords" Personality Tyrion is shown to be as intelligent as his father if not more so. This and his excellent education help make up for his dwarfism. Tyrion also has mind for strategy (as evidenced in the battle of Blackwater Bay). Tyrion is able to read people as easy as he does books. He has on many occasions easily gotten the better of Joffrey and Cersei but also experienced players such as Littlefinger and Pycelle. Being a dwarf Tyrion has a soft spot for his fellow outcasts and has shown them kindness (such as having a saddle designed for the crippled Bran Stark allowing him to ride). Loyalty is another one of Tyrion's qualities, if treated with love and respect there's nothing Tyrion won't do for somebody. Over the years Tyrion has also developed a pretty thick skin. Japes about his short stature don't seem to bother him (except when coming from his father). He even advises Jon Snow to take his bastardy in stride and use it as a shield. Tyrion is not without faults though. He tends to overindulge in food, drink, and sex in part to compensate for the rotten treatment he's suffered most of his life. Tyrion can also act vicious if he feels he's been wronged (like confining Grand Maester Pycelle to the Black Cells for betraying him). Because his father and sister treat him like a social leper Tyrion craves love and acceptance and is genuinely hurt when this is denied him by others. Despite knowing better Tyrion constantly tries to win his father's approval only to be disappointed again and again. Appearances Image gallery Tyrion and Ros.png|Tyrion with Ros in the North in "Winter is Coming." Tyrion_Lannister.jpg|Tyrion in Winterfell in "Winter is Coming." Kingsroad1.jpg|Tyrion in the woods with Jon Snow in "The Kingsroad." Tyrion and Yoren 1x03.png|Tyrion befriending Yoren at Castle Black in "Lord Snow." Tyrion in the inn.png|Tyrion is taken captive by knights loyal to House Tully in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Tyrion Lannister in the Vale.jpg|Tyrion defends himself using the shield of a man-at-arms sworn to House Bracken in the Vale of Arryn. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion." Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|Tyrion is presented at the Eyrie by Catelyn Stark and Ser Vardis Egen. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion." Tyrion on trial.jpg|Tyrion on trial at the Eyrie in "A Golden Crown." Tyrion 1x09.jpg|Tyrion prepares the Hill Clans for the Battle of the Green Fork in "Baelor." TyrionHandPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion as Hand of the King in Season 2 Tyrion 201.jpg|Tyrion arrives in King's Landing in "The North Remembers." Tyrion S2Promo.jpg|Tyrion's HBO promo Season 2 picture. Tyrion Hand.jpg|Tyrion as the Acting Hand in "What is Dead May Never Die." Tyrion 203.jpg|Tyrion talking to Pycelle in "What is Dead May Never Die." TyrionEW.png|Entertainment Weekly photo of Peter Dinklage in costume as Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion and Ser Meryn in 2x6.png|Ser Meryn Trant refuses Tyrion's orders in "The Old Gods and the New" Tyrion slaps Joffrey.jpg|Tyrion slaps Joffrey in "The Old Gods and the New" Tyrion thanks Sandor.jpg|Tyrion thanks Sandor Clegane in "The Old Gods and the New" Tyrion see Wildfire.png|Tyrion sees the rows of wildfire. Tyrion_Season_3_promo_image.jpg|TV Guide photo shoot, Season 3. Tyrion Lannister S3.jpg|Tyrion in a Season 3 promo Tyrionlannister.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion in "Walk of Punishment" TyrionSecondSons.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion in "Second Sons" Tywin Tyron promo 3x08.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion with Tywin Lannister in "Second Sons" Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna, and Loras in "Second Sons". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 2 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa at their wedding in "Second Sons". Tyrion threatens.jpg|Tyrion in "Second Sons" Bear maiden fair shae Tyrion.jpg|Tyrion and Shae in "The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode) Shae Sansa and Tyrion Mhysa.png|Tyrion, Sansa, and Shae in "Mhysa". Tyrion and Tywin Mhysa.png|Tywin and Tyrion in "Mhysa". Family tree Quotes In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tyrion is in his mid-twenties when the events of the series begin, whereas in the show his age is not mentioned. However, the age gap between him and his siblings is smaller: in the books Tyrion was born when Cersei was 10 while in the show she was 4. As well as being a dwarf, Tyrion is misshapen and often described as ugly and having eyes of two different colors, one green and one black. He is described as having a huge disproportionate head and an pronounced ungainly waddle when he walks. His hair is lank and very pale, but when he lets his beard grow in it comes in as a mixture of blonde and black hairs. In the TV series, actor Peter Dinklage insisted on not having a beard, because he felt that bearded dwarves are a fantasy stereotype. Tysha was reported to be the daughter of a crofter rather than a wheelwright and the marriage took place when he was only 13 years old. He bought them a little cottage where they lived as man and wife for their two week marriage, before his father had it annulled. Tywin not only had 50 guards rape her, but then ordered Tyrion to have sex with her as well, giving her a gold piece as a Lannister is worth more. At the Battle of the Green Fork, Tyrion is not knocked out by his own men. In fact he leads with distinction, holding the line under great adversity. Later when he tells his father that the plan to kill him by putting him in the vanguard (under the command of Ser Gregor Clegne) failed, Tyrion learns that his father had put him there hoping that an inexperienced Tyrion with undisciplined hill tribesmen would break and run to be pursued into a trap by the Stark forces. Tyrion holding the line had ruined the plan. It is a combination of this along with his reading of the situation they face in the war, and the fact that Jaime Lannister may not be retrievable, that makes Tywin decide to make use of Tyrion as acting Hand. Tyrion realizes that Tywin is preparing for the worst, that the Starks might well kill Jaime as revenge for Eddard's murder, so he is finally giving Tyrion real power. When Tyrion relieves Janos Slynt of command of the Gold cloaks it is a man named Ser Jacelyn Bywater or "Ironhand" who becomes their new commander, not Bronn. It is Varys, not Tyrion, who comes up with the suggestion to send Joffrey some prostitutes to soften his temper, but the results are not shown. Tyrion does not send Petyr Baelish to Catelyn Stark at Renly's camp with Lord Eddard's bones and an offer for the release of Jaime Lannister (though Baelish is sent to treat with the Tyrells after Renly's death). The bones are sent with Cleos Frey (replaced by Alton Lannister in the series) to Riverrun along with unacceptable peace terms and a force of 100 Lannister soldiers that hide four men Tyrion has sent to break Ser Jaime out, an escape attempt that fails. Shae is not brought to the Tower of the Hand, instead she is put in a manse that Tyrion can approach by using a tunnel from under a brothel. The most important of the defenses for the city that Tyrion builds is a huge chain that stretches across the whole of Blackwater Rush, to be raised after Stannis' fleet enters to trap them inside with the wildfire. In the book's version of the Battle of Blackwater, Tyrion has almost his entire nose cut off by Ser Mandon Moore's sword swipe; the TV series only included the deep scar across his face (which as also present in the books). As Peter Dinklage explained, "I know, for fans of the books, that Tyrion loses his nose in the battle. But it would be next to impossible and very expensive to do that on television, and I would be wearing a green sock my nose, to digitally remove it with greenscreen, I think, for the next however many years, which I don't know how that would be on set. But yeah, the digital artist would have a lot of work on their hands. So I think we came up with a really good solution."Peter Dinklage Season 3 premiere Red Carpet interview According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Tyrion Lannister" is pronounced "TEER-ee-un LAN-iss-ter". See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Tyrion Lannister es:Tyrion Lannister ru:Тирион Ланнистер Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Tyrion Category:Small council Category:Hand of the King Category:Featured Articles Category:Tyrion Lannister Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Nobility